Sueños encontrados
by ay.irises
Summary: cuando haz perdido todo en manos de la persona que más amas, son aqullos sueños los que te traen una nueva oportunidad. Pésima intro!, mejr pasen y lean! Crossover Kagxsano
1. Chapter 1

hola!, Soy iris! y este es mi primer fan fic, crossover entre inuyasha y rurouni kenshin =).

ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, espero que les guste

**Sueños encontrados.**

**Capítulo I**

Era un día común en la época antigua, solo había algo diferente... kagome estaba muy preocupada, pero se negaba a decirle a alguien el por qué de su preocupación y trataba de evitar el tema de sus amigos, con la excusa de estudiar, pues se acercaban exámenes importantes en la escuela. Un día kagome estaba leyendo bajo un árbol un libro de historia, era un texto acerca de los últimos años de la época tokugawa y principios de la nueva era meiji.

**Los Sekihoutai era un grupo de campesinos liderado por Souzo Sagara, que apoyaron a los Ishin Shishin (realistas) proclamando la baja de impuestos durante los disturbios de la era Tokugawa. Sin embargo, lo que proclamaba este grupo era mentira (pero ellos no sabían ya que solo seguían ordenes del Ishin Shishi), los Sekihoutai fueron exterminados por los mismos realistas, ya que estaban utilizando a este grupo como chivos expiatorios y ya no los necesitaban; y además se habían convertido en una amenaza para el Ishin Shishi. El capitán fue decapitado y su cabeza fue expuesta al público**

- ¡¿Cómo pudieron ser tan crueles al hacer eso con los Sekihoutai?!, los utilizaron como chivos expiatorios y después los acabaron. Y para colmo exhibieron la cabeza del capitán… ¡es el colmo!—pensó la chica de cabellos azabaches mientras miraba el cielo

La chica llamada kagome se quedo mirando el cielo mientras pensaba e imaginaba a la tropa de la cual acababa de leer en el libro

-¡kagome!

-shippo

-kagome, inuyasha dice que ya es hora de irnos—anuncio el pequeño kitsune

-esta bien, vamos con el

Kagome fue junto con shippo a donde estaban inuyasha, sango y el monje miroku. Cuando arreglaron todo, fueron en busca de los fragmentos de shikon, como siempre

...

Mientras que en otra época se encontraba un hombre de 19 años, caminando por las calles del Japón, cuando ya habían pasado 11 años luego de la restauración, este hombre tenia inscrita la palabra "_Warui_"(malo) en la parte de atrás de su vestimenta. El se dirigía al dojo kamiya a visitar a sus amigos yahiko, kenshin y kaoru, quienes se encontraban haciendo sus respectivos deberes

- ¡hola!

-¿Qué tal sano?- pregunto un joven pelirrojo con una singular cicatriz en forma de X en su mejilla izquierda mientras lavaba la ropa

-bien ¿y tu kenshin?

-todo tranquilo

-YAHIKO MIYOHIN, VEN INMEDIATAMENTE PARA ACA—gritaba mientras corría una joven de cabello azul noche y hermosos ojos púrpuras

-**Cálmate busu**, solo fue una broma—dijo un niño de unos 11 con un Ge de color amarillo

-CLARO PONERLE PICANTE AL BOCADILLO DE TU MAESTRA ES UNA BROMA, VEN QUE TE VOY DAR UN CASTIGO EJEMPLAR—gritaba la joven persiguiendo a su discípulo para castigarlo con su Bokutou

-así veo, todo tranquilo—dijo sanosuke observando como la chica perseguía a yahiko

El día transcurrió tranquilamente, kenshin ahora estaba haciendo la cena, kaoru estaba entrenando a yahiko y sanosuke miraba como ellos dos entrenaban, luego sanosuke fue a su casa a descansar. Durmió un rato, pero últimamente en sus sueños aparecía una chica más o menos de unos 16 años, con cabello color azabache, unos hermosos ojos color chocolate y vestía un kimono color rosa con unos hermosos bordados con forma de pétalos de cerezos.

Sanosuke despierta un poco agitado después de volver a soñar con aquella chica, el pensaba que era muy hermosa, pero nunca antes la había visto ¿Cómo era posible que soñara con ella si nunca antes la había visto?

-¿Por qué sueño con ella? nunca la he visto, además cuando sueño con ella siento como mi corazón comienza a latir mas rápido ¡PERO QUÉ COSAS DICES SANOSUKE!, ¡ESA MUJER ES PRODUCTO DE TU IMAGINACION!, s¡n embargo...esa chica es realmente hermosa...¡BASTA, NO SIGAS PENSANDO EN ESO SANOSUKE! MEJOR DUERME Y TRATA DE NO SEGUIR SOÑANDO COSAS EXTRAÑAS—pensó sanosuke antes de recostarse nuevamente para dormir

Sanosuke volvió a quedarse dormido, pero volvió a soñar con aquella chica pero esta vez ella estaba en un hermoso campo de flores, recogiendo algunas cuando de repente esta chica se levanta y voltea y ve a sanosuke, esta chica se acerca y le da una hermosa sonrisa, pero de repente, esa sonrisa desaparece y la joven cae, envuelta en sangre, sobre él. En ese momento sanosuke despierta de ese hermoso sueño, ya que yahiko lo venia a buscar para invitarlo a desayunar con kenshin y kaoru.

-¡DESPIERTA tori-atama, YA ES HORA DE LEVANTARSE!—grito yahiko desde la puerta y viendo que sanosuke seguía acostado

-¿para que? no ves que estaba durmiendo tranquilamente—dijo el chico-en verdad estaba muy a gusto disfrutando de ese sueño-pensó

-ya no importa, ven conmigo que kenshin convenció a la busu de que te invitáramos a desayunar con nosotros—dijo yahiko mientras jalaba a sanosuke de sus ropas

-esta bien, vamos

...

Mientras tanto en la época del sengoku, se encontraba kagome disfrutando de un hermoso sueño. Ella esta con un hermoso kimono rosa con bordados en forma de pétalos de cerezo en un hermoso campo de flores. Ella estaba cortando unas cuantas, cuando se levanta del suelo y va donde un muchacho alto, de cabello marrón oscuro y peinado hacia arriba, vestía unos pantalones blancos y la parte de arriba de su vestimenta (también blanca, pero con bordes negros) se encontraba abierta, dejando ver su pecho muy bien formado. Tenia una linda cinta roja atada alrededor de su cabeza y en la parte trasera de de su atuendo tenia inscrita la palabra "_Warui" _.

Kagome se acerca a este muchacho, se sonríen mutuamente... sin embargo el sueño se detiene ahí, ya que los gritos de shippo la despiertan.

-¡kagome!

-shippo, buenos días

-buenos días kagome

-¿y los demás?

-están preparando el desayuno

-esta bien, les iré a ayudar para que después continuemos la búsqueda de los fragmentos

Kagome y los demás siguieron con la búsqueda de naraku y los fragmentos de la perla, pero kagome estaba mas extraña, ella pesaba en aquel sueño, ya que ese mismo sueño se ha repetido varias veces. se preguntaba quien era aquel chico, ya que ella nunca antes lo había visto

-¿quien será aquel chico? solo lo he visto en mis sueños, me encantaría conocerlo, es muy guapo… ¡pero qué dices kagome, él es solo producto de tu imaginación! ¡NO TE PUEDES ENAMORAR DE ALGO QUE NO EXISTE!—pensó la chica de ojos color chocolate mientras se sonrojaba

Pero kagome no se había dado cuenta que inuyasha, la estaba observando y se sorprendió mucho cuando el noto el sonrojo de kagome en sus mejillas

-¿en qué estará pensando kagome? se sonrojo...debe estar pensando en un chico, ojala q ese chico sea yo ¡PERO QUE tonterías estas diciendo INUYASHA, SACATE ESAS IDEAS DE LA CABEZA!... pero kagome ha estado muy extraña estos últimos días… ¿y eso que? esa niña tonta piense lo que desee a mi que me importa...—pensó el hanyou tratando de convencerse así mismo

-¿quién será aquel chico? no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea en el, cuando sueño con el, mi corazón late mas rápido, incluso mas rápido que cuando estoy con inuyasha...no puedo enamorarme de alguien que no conozco, ya no se que hacer—pensó muy afijita la joven

-¡KAGOME!—grito la bella exterminadora para sacar de sus pensamientos a su amiga

-¿ah? perdón sango, es que estaba pensando

-¿y en que?

-emmm...emmm...en unas cosas que tengo que aprender para dar un examen—justifico muy nerviosa

-esta bien, disculpa por desconcentrarte—dijo la chica no muy convencida -** amiga no creas que nací ayer, sé que algo te esta perturbando—Pensó la exterminadora**

-no te preocupes, de todos modos no avanzaba mucho

Bueno eso ha sido el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado =)


	2. Chapter 2

hola! aqui estoy con el segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado el primer cap. es algo lento al principio, pero ya vendrán más sorpresas =). dejen sus comentarios por favor!

**Capítulo 2**

Mientras que en otro lugar, en oto tiempo, un joven no dejaba de pensar en aquella chica que se aparecía en sus sueños desde hace tiempo, mientras que su amiga kaoru entrenaba a su discípulo yahiko y su querido amigo kenshin estaba a su lado observando las lecciones

-¿Qué te sucede sano? desde hace tiempo has estado muy extraño, es como si estuvieras en las nubes

- En nada el kenshin s en la preocupación

-vamos sano, puedes confiar en mi, no se lo diré a nadie

-un sueño...

-¿un sueño?

-si, es muy extraño

-¿no será un mal sueño? tal vez es solo una pesadilla

-no. No es una pesadilla. primero sueño con una chica de unos 16 años, tiene el cabello de color azabache y unos ojos muy hermosos color chocolate, viste un kimono rosa y...

-¿la conoces?

-no, no la conozco, solo la he visto en mis sueños. Sueño con ella solamente mirándola de arriba hacia abajo, pero últimamente es un poco diferente

-¿diferente?

-así es, ella esta en un hermoso campo de flores, recolectando algunas, pero se levanta y viene hacia mi, me da una tierna sonrisa

-¿lo has tenido muchas veces?

-desde hace algunas semanas, y no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, siento que conoceré a esa persona pronto

-entonces no te preocupes tanto, además es solo un sueño

-creo que tienes razón

su conversación fue interrumpida por un grito que dio yahiko después de ser golpeado por kaoru, ya que ella había ganado una pelea de practica

- ¡ESO DOLIO!

-lo siento, creo que se me paso la mano—se disculpo la joven maestra

- Pero si cuidado la próxima ves busu! La posibilidad de que matarme QUIERES es!

-deja de quejarte yahiko-CHAN! Además no exageres el kamiya Kashin ryu necesita concentración y tolerancia a los golpes si es que de verdad quieres aprender tolera los golpes!

- Maldita busu -

-¿dijiste algo?—pregunto la maestra con mirada asesina

-no, claro que no. Continuemos—dijo yahiko al ver la mirada de su maestra

Pasó el día, y sanosuke se quedo a dormir en el dojo. Volvió a soñar con aquella hermosa joven, pero esta vez ellos no estaban en aquel campo de flores, si no que estaban en un río, acompañados de una hermosa noche llenas de estrellas y las luciérnagas que volaban al rededor de ellos. esta vez la chica dejaba caer unas delicadas lagrimas sobre sus mejillas y el la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, la joven también le correspondía el abrazo. Pero sanosuke despertó cuando alguien comenzó a hablarle

-sano, sano

- ¿Que pasa kenshin?

-estabas hablando dormido, te notabas un poco triste

-aaa, no es nada kenshin, es solo otro de esos sueños, pero diferente

-¿diferente?

-así es, esta vez estábamos en el río y ella comenzó a llorar, no podía creer que esa sonrisa podría desaparecer así nada mas

-es un poco raro que hables así sano, es como si te estuvieras enamorando

-no digas tonterías y mejor sigamos durmiendo—dijo sanosuke sonrojado ante las palabras de kenshin

-como tú quieras—dijo kenshin al ver la reacción de su amigo

...

Mientras q en la época antigua kagome despertaba después de soñar nuevamente con aquel joven, pero esta vez ella estaba en un río y ellos se abrazaron. Kagome despertó un poco extrañada por aquel sueño.

-¿que fue aquel sueño? ¿Por que estaba llorando? ¿Por que siento que mi corazón se acelera cada vez que sueño con el? nunca lo he visto, quiero saber quien es, necesito saber quien es. No puedo quedarme así, necesito conocerlo y saber q es lo q en realidad siento por aquel joven—pensaba la joven mientras sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente.

-¿kagome? ¿Qué haces despierta?

- En nada inuyasha es en la preocupación

-desde hace unos días estas muy extraña y no me quieres decir

-no es nada inuyasha, solo tuve un mal sueño, es todo

-¿qué clase de sueño?

-no es nada importante inuyaha, no te preocupes mas. Mejor dormiré un poco más

-esta bien, buenas noches—dijo –kagome… ¿Por qué no me quieres decir? Se que te esta pasando algo, se te nota… ¡¿Por qué me estoy preocupando por esta niña?! Lo único que hace es decirme "osuwari" todo el día.. ¡fhe!, ya duérmete inuyasha—pensó inuyasha antes de cerrar sus ojos para poder descansar, pero siempre muy atento a lo que pasa a su alrededor

-buenas noches—dijo la chica al ver que inuyasha cerro los ojos-no puedo decirle a inuyasha lo de mis sueños, pero quiero saber quien es ese joven—pensó la chica antes de volver a taparse con su saco de dormir

Sin embargo, ella no pudo conciliar el sueño, ya que el resto de la noche se la paso pensando en aquel joven que aparecía en sus sueños desde hace varias semanas, al igual que sanosuke no podía dejar de pensar en la chica de ojos color chocolate que aparece en sus sueños

...

- ¿por qué esa cara sano? ¿no dormiste bien?—pregunto yahiko

-casi no dormí

-¿y por qué?

-por estar escuchando desde tu habitación tus ronquidos, yahiko-CHAN—en tono burlesco para molestar al chico

- ¡ES Mentira! Y NO ME gaseado Yahiko-CHAN

-ya esta bien, que no tengo ánimos de pelear por hoy yahiko-CHAN

- ¡Qué se trajo DIGAS Yahiko-CHAN!

Sanosuke pasó el día pensando en aquella joven que aparecía en sus sueños. Cuando ella aparecía en sus sueños sentía que su corazón latía mas fuerte y mas rápido, sentía como su sangre subía a su cabeza y se sonrojaba y no lo podía evitar. No pensaba en nada más que no fuera en esa chica o en las variadas sensaciones que ella le provocaba.

-¡TORI-ATAMA!—grito el mismo niño

-¿ah? ¿Qué quieres? Y no me digas tori-atama—despertando de sus pensamientos

-la cena esta lista, te he estado llamando desde hace tiempo

-esta bien, iré enseguida, pero no molestes mas—dijo el joven un poco molesto por que aquel niño lo saco de sus pensamientos

-pareciera que estuvieras enamorado—dijo yahiko en tono burlesco

- No molestes

- ¡Eso es! ¡Sanosuke esta ENAMORADO! ¡Sanosuke esta ENAMORADO!

-no molestes yahiko-CHAN, ya cállate, eso no es verdad—dijo sanosuke muy sonrojado y tratando de callar a yahiko

- ¡Sanosuke esta ENAMORADO! ¡Sanosuke esta ENAMORADO!

-¡YA CALLATE!—grito sanosuke, dándole un golpe en la cabeza al muchacho

-oye eso me dolió

-para que te callaras, ahora vamos con kenshin y jou-chan que nos esperan para cenar

...

Mientras que en la época antigua, naraku había atacado a inuyasha y a los demás, fue una dura pelea, pero en un movimiento inesperado naraku secuestro a kagome llevándola a su castillo. Inuyasha no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

- ¡madito! ese desgraciado se llevo a kagome y no pudimos hacer nada para evitarlo-maldecía el hanyou

-ya inuyasha déjate de lamentarte y vamos por kagome, que corre peligro—dijo la exterminadora

-sango tiene razón, con tu olfato será mas fácil encontrar a naraku y a la señorita kagome—dijo el monje

-tienen razón ¡vamos!

Mientras que inuyasha y los demás buscaban a naraku, el se encontraba en su castillo esperado a que la mujer que secuestro despertara, ya que se había desmayado durante la batalla. Cuando kagome despertó vio que estaba en una habitación, lamentablemente estaba en el castillo de naraku y el estaba frente a ella

-hasta que al fin despiertas mi querida kagome

-¡naraku! ¿Para que me trajiste aquí? ¿Que planeas ahora?

-nada, solo planeo apartarte del camino

Naraku logra liberar una especie de gas para dormir, el cual hace efecto en kagome y ella se queda dormida, mientras que naraku había salido de la habitación para hablar con la persona que la ayudaría a sacar a kagome del camino

-¿ya se durmió?

-así es kikyo, ahora solo falta que le digas lo que acordamos a inuyasha y esa mocosa estará fuera de carrera

-así es, solo falta que le diga a inuyasha una mentira y lo convenza de que kagome no debe ser feliz ya que ella supuestamente arruino su felicidad. la mandare a un sitio que esta lejos de aquí y de su época también

-me parece perfecto

-bueno creo que es hora de irme, debo aparentar que me secuestraste también y que vi algo q no debí

-esta bien, apresurémonos por que inuyasha esta a punto de llegar

Mientras que inuyasha ya había llegado al castillo de naraku, este salio con kikyo en los brazos, pero por ningún lado estaba kagome, ya que ella estaba en la misma habitación durmiendo gracias al gas de naraku

-¡kikyo! Maldito también secuestraste a kikyo

-inu...yasha—dijo débilmente la miko

-jajajajaja, vaya...si que te importa esta mujer inuyasha

-?!-Pregunto ¡¿y kagome el hanyou

-ella esta adentro, durmiendo pacíficamente después que termine unos asuntos con ella

-¡maldito!¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

-nada, no le he hecho nada

-inuyasha nosotros iremos a buscar a kagome, tu encárgate de kikyo—dijo sango mientras se preparaba con su hiraykotsu

-esta bien- dijo inuyasha mientras veía como sango y miroku avanzaban hacia el castillo

Sango y miroku entraron al castillo de naraku, buscaron por todos los rincones y finalmente encontraron a kagome dormida en una de las habitaciones, así que salieron inmediatamente de ese lugar, se reunieron con inuyasha, quien había logrado liberar a kikyo de las garras de naraku.

-ya me voy inuyasha, adiós-dijo naraku—ahora solo falta que kikyo cumpla con su parte, inuyasha ni te imaginas lo que te tenemos preparado a ti y a kagome—pensó naraku mientras desaparecía junto a su castillo

Naraku escapó de ese lugar y el castillo de naraku desapareció, inuyasha y los demás llevaron a kagome y a kikyo a un lugar mas seguro, ya que estaban inconscientes, lograron encontrar una cueva cerca de ahí antes de que la lluvia comenzara a caer. Kikyo iba despertando y lo primero q vio fue a inuyasha

- Inu yasha ...

-¡kikyo! me alegra de que despertaras

- ¿Y Naraku?

-escapo, pero e logramos rescatar a ti y a kagome

- Creo que debería ser rescatado en el Kagome

-¡¿que dices?!—muy confundido preguntó esto el hanyou

-lo que pasa es que cuando naraku secuestro a kagome, yo ya estaba en el castillo, encerrada en un calabozo, escape del calabazo y pase por una habitación...y vi...

-¡¿que viste?!

-vi a kagome entregándose a naraku -dijo con la cabeza gacha

-¡no! ¡Imposible! Si ella...

-lo siento inuyasha yo los vi, ellos me descubrieron y me amenazaron, si yo decía algo tu sufrirías las consecuencias, pero no podía quedarme callada mientras tu eras engañado

-kagome...ella nunca haría eso—dijo inuyasha tratando de creer lo que estaba diciendo kikyo

-inuyasha, lo siento, pero es la verdad, ellos se burlaban de ti. ella te traiciono inuyasha—dijo kikyo aun con la cabeza gacha y dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa

El corazón de inuyasha estaba siendo cubierto por una oscuridad tremenda y gracias a los poderes de miko que kikyo, el corazón de inuyasha se lleno de odio y venganza por un conjuro de kikyo... odio hacia solo una persona…kagome… kikyo con sus poderes hizo que los sentimientos de odio y venganza que inuyasha tenia en el fondo de sus corazón, crecieran y se concentraran en kagome

-¿qué harás inuyasha?

-no permitiré que kagome sea feliz. Además si le pregunto ella lo negara, no quiero que ella sea feliz—dijo inuyasha mirando con desprecio a kagome que seguía dormida

-¿estas seguro inuyasha?

-si kikyo, eso es lo que mas quiero, no quiero que ella sea feliz, nunca mas

-en ese caso tengo una idea

Kikyo le narra su plan a inuyasha y este acepta, pero antes dijo que tenia unos asuntos pendientes cuando kagome despertara, salio de la cueva y subió a la copa de un árbol a esperar a kagome que seguramente tarde o temprano de acercaría a el y ese seria el momento para comenzar la infelicidad de la chica. ahora inuyasha era controlado totalmente por kikyo... controlado para que acabara con kagome...

espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios =)


End file.
